1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stethoscope and headset system and more particularly pertains to allowing a crew member of an aircraft to monitor a patient's internal bodily vibrations and communicate with other crew members through an aircraft's intercom system with a stethoscope and headset system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of stethoscopes is known in the prior art. More specifically, stethoscopes heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of monitoring a parent's internal bodily vibrations are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,469,651 discloses an adjustable stethoscope earmuff shell. U.S. Pat. No. 4,975,967 to Rasmussen discloses an earplug for noise protected communication between the user of the earplug and surroundings. U.S. Pat. No. 5,010,890 to Pfohl et al. discloses a vital signs monitoring system. U.S. Pat. No. 5,099,519 to Guan discloses headphones.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a stethoscope and headset system that allows a crew member of an aircraft to monitor a patient's internal bodily vibrations and communicate with other crew members through an aircraft's intercom system.
In this respect, the stethoscope and headset system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing a crew member of an aircraft to monitor a patient's internal bodily vibrations and communicate with other crew members through an aircraft's intercom system.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved stethoscope and headset system which can be used for allowing a crew member of an aircraft to monitor a patient's internal bodily vibrations and communicate with other crew members through an aircraft's intercom system. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.